


An Attempt To 'Fix' Combine Harvester

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan attempts to woo Steph. </p><p>Note: VERY heavily steals from The Wurzels song at the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempt To 'Fix' Combine Harvester

I drove my tractor through your ‘aystack last night  
I threw me pitchfork at your pet to keep quiet  
Now something's tellin me  
That you'm avoiding me  
Come on now darling you've got something I need

Cuz I got a brand new combine harvester  
An' I'll give you the key  
Come on now let's get together  
In perfect harmony  
I got twenty acres  
An' you got forty-three  
Now I got a brand new combine harvester  
An' I'll give you the key

I'll stick by you, I'll give you all that you need  
We've nah need fer landies  
I'm a hard workin’ gal  
And you know I'll love you darlin'  
So give me your hand  
But what I want the most  
Is all they acres of land

Cuz I got a brand new combine harvester  
An' I'll give you the key  
Come on now let's get together  
In perfect harmony  
I got twenty acres  
An' you got forty-three  
Now I got a brand new combine harvester  
An' I'll give you the key

She've a lovely bit of stuff an' all

For seven long years I've been alone in this place  
Eat, sleep, in the kitchen, it's a proper disgrace  
Now if I cleaned it up would you change your mind  
I've give up drinking scrumpy and that lager and lime

Cuz I got a brand new combine harvester  
An' I'll give you the key  
Come on now let's get together  
In perfect harmony  
I got twenty acres  
An' you got forty-three  
Now I got a brand new combine harvester  
An' I'll give you the key

Who loves thee baby ha

Weren't we a grand couple at that last town ‘all dance  
I wore brand new shoes and me freshest new duds  
In your new Sunday dress with your perfume smelling grand  
We had our photos took and us holding hands  
Now I got a brand new combine harvester  
An' I'll give you the key

Now that we'me both past our twenties I think that you and me  
Should stop this galavanting and will you marry me  
Coz I got a brand new combine harvester  
An' I'll give you the key  
Aahh yu're a fine lookin' woman and I can't wait to get me 'ands on your land.


End file.
